


Spinner

by purplefox



Series: High Speed Chasing [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Incest, ItaSasu - Freeform, M/M, RACER AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to distract Sasuke and stop his worrying...Itachi indulges himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostyGooGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostyGooGirl/gifts).



> So excited about this, was the racer thing originally going to be a series? No. But this universe ended up so big I have to write more  
> 0_0 I would have never written this but I was urged to see the light.  
> Enjoy!!

The door closed behind him with a soft click. With a relieved sigh Itachi unbuttoned the first two buttons in his shirt. He toed off his shoes and took in the dimness in the apartment.

The curtain by the glass window hung crookedly. As though someone had stood there and watched outside. Or as though someone had watched someone leave while hidden from prying eyes.

"He's gone." Sasuke said softly. Itachi paused from unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and instead watched the way his little brother walked into the room. Sasuke's body was tensed. Frustrated also a little resigned.

"So he's going to do it then." Itachi mused. He left his bag by the door and instead went to the counter. "We knew Naruto was going to go back. It is his decision after all."

"I know!" Sasuke tensed up as he faced Itachi. "I knew sooner or later he would go back. That he would want to." Sasuke's lips turned up in a small smile. "I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"He is your friend isn't he?" Itachi leaned on the counter. "Something tells me we will see Naruto-kun again. Eventually, and he was rather determined about this."

"He wouldn't even accept help." Sasuke snorted. He played with the necklace Itachi had given him, lightly stroking the symbol of their clan. Their family. "Where he is going we don't know much about."

"But he is from there." Itachi reminded him. "But you are right about the lack of information. It is a closed city. But that sort of thing is best for operations."

"Who knows what kind of trouble that idiot will run into." Sasuke sighed. "I blame you nii-san."

"Me?" Itachi asked in amusement. His eyes dipped to Sasuke's collarbone. "I have nothing to do with his rather speedy departure."

"Shut up." Sasuke glared at him but Itachi chuckled. There was no real anger in that gaze. "He is one the best racers we had."

"If I recall correctly." Itachi murmured. "We didn't have him. He just liked racing with us." He slowly moved around the counter and ran a finger down Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke leaned into his touch and Itachi smiled. "And you. He loved racing you."

"He isn't going to come back. No matter what he finds." Sasuke whispered. "We should have held onto him. You intimidated him Nii-San." Itachi barely kept himself from snorting instead he used his free hand to unzip Sasuke's hoody revealing the snug black shirt underneath.

"I did something to him." Itachi admitted. "But he was not intimidated. Not in the least." Naruto had not been scared of him. He had been attracted to him. To Sasuke as well. Itachi knew that but he also had known there was something else holding him back. He might have wanted Itachi but it was only because the boy had been grieving on the inside.

"You wanted him too." Sasuke pointed out.

Itachi ran his hands up Sasuke's sides. Trailing up until he was able to dig his hands into Sasuke's soft hair. He took a moment to savour the soft feeling under his fingertips before he dragged Sasuke the few meters between them. "So did you." He said softly.

"Finding someone that accepting and stupid is rare." Sasuke breathed. Itachi watched Sasuke's pupils widen with desire. He knew if he was to place a hand over Sasuke's heart it would be racing.

"His circumstances might have been as scandalous as ours." Itachi admitted. "But like us. I doubt he cared. And can you blame him for leaving? Honestly? What if I was no longer by your side?"

Strong hands gripped his forearms. Sasuke's serious eyes the same colour as his held him in his gaze. "I'd chase you down until you were- I’ve fought too long..." Sasuke broke off a flush rising up his neck. "Don't joke about that Itachi!"

"I'm not joking." Itachi murmured. "It was hard on me as well bit still is." His grip tightened and he watched the flush deepen on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's eyes glittered with desire. "Everyone thinks they know you Nii-san. You're such a trickster." Itachi huffed in amusement. "Always the kind attentive selfless brother in front of others..." Sasuke trailed off when Itachi stepped closer.

"When it is just the two of us, I can properly show that you're mine." Itachi breathed. He pressed a soft kiss to the curve of Sasuke's neck opposite of the kiss he really wanted to leave. His hands left Sasuke's hair reluctantly. One hand curled around Sasuke's neck and the other slipped under his brother's shirt. The brush of Itachi's fingers across Sasuke's stomach brought forth a gasp from Sasuke.

"Don't tease." Sasuke gasped. Itachi used the hand at the back of Sasuke's neck to press their foreheads together. Sasuke might be a little broader. A little taller now but he was still the same to Itachi and always brutally honest in his desires.

"Like this?" He asked and his fingers slipped from under Sasuke's shirt to tease around the waistband of his pants. "What do you want this time? Sasuke."

X

There were not many who caught on to the full nature of their relationship. On the surface they were two brothers. With strong ties and independent in their own right.

Those that knew them a little better than that assumed Itachi doted on his little brother and always and had _always_ let Sasuke do whatever he wanted. Never denied him everything.

But those people did not know the fire that consumed them both. The need. The separation and the hell they had gone through and opposite to most people's expectations it had been Itachi that had made the first move and it had been Sasuke who first instigated it.

Itachi could still remember how Sasuke would creep to his room and his bed to hear Itachi's stories on the underground racing. They barely had time together and were always urged apart.

Not that it stopped Sasuke. Sasuke who wanted to walk in his shoes. Sasuke who wanted to surpass him. Sasuke who changed Itachi one goal at a time. Until it had gone too far and before someone could notice, Itachi had shut it down.

But he was not a hypocrite. There was no way Sasuke would leave it alone and there was no way he would have been able to. So on the premise of giving Sasuke pointers he had gotten Sasuke away from prying eyes. Keeping control had been tough. Everything he wanted had been before him but if he had taken too much too soon everything would have crumbled.

But Sasuke had understood. Their family had been amazed by Sasuke's dedication but Itachi had been turned on by it. Sasuke had been striving to close the gap. Itachi had been working so Sasuke could have everything. And that he could have Sasuke.

There never was enough time. They barely knew each other despite the fact they had lived together for years. They had snippets of time together.

But none of that stopped Itachi. He had kissed his brother gently touched him cared for him learned him. Then he had pushed him and the peace that came to him when on the open road at high speeds came to him when he slid into Sasuke's heat.

X

Refined in public. Lustful in private. That was Itachi. Sasuke wanted to wipe the sweat that was trickling down his brow but he knew Itachi was not about to let him move. Itachi was barely letting him breathe. But it was okay. He loved it.

His brother's hair was sweat dampened and no longer in its ponytail. Itachi had released it from its confines long ago. Itachi's shirt was unbuttoned leaving his unblemished torso to Sasuke's gaze. He wanted to leave marks. He had to. He wanted to rake his nails over Itachi's chest. Suck bruises onto his collarbone. Something that Itachi would find it hard to hide if he bothered.

"Your mouth is full but your mind is wandering." Itachi murmured and his thrust made Sasuke choke before he relaxed enough. Sasuke narrowed his gaze on Itachi and lightly scrapped with his teeth.

Itachi's response was immediate. His hands left the chair arms and cradled his face. Sasuke pretended the hands were not cradling him as he noisily slurped his way back up.

"Don't try it." Sasuke was irritated that Itachi's voice was so composed. It was always composed until those last few moments that his guard fell and he was fully open to Sasuke. Sasuke lived for that moment. Itachi's full need for him was on display. The rawness of his need and love.

He swallowed until Itachi’s cock hit the back of his throat. His eyes watered but it was worth it. The way Itachi looked at him and the closer he felt just by doing this made it worth it. Sasuke held still and ignored the strain. The dimming around him. Until Itachi slowly made his drag his mouth off. The moment Sasuke gasped for air the first warm spurt hit his face. His next gasp was not for air but from arousal and the fact that Itachi’s come covered his face.

X

Itachi was expected to be so many things in his normal life. Understanding. Powerful. Attentive. A genius. The list went on and all. He was all those things. Attentive. Intelligent. Doting. Charismatic but only when he was alone with Sasuke was he allowed to be more.

Only when it was just the two of them could he allow himself to be selfish. Possessive. All the tings that he was as well. It was only with Sasuke that he allowed himself to be that much.

Because Sasuke was his. Outside. In their normal lives with eyes on them he had to be a little distant and understanding. A kind elder brother that doted and allowed his younger brother whatever he wanted within reason.

Alone was something different. When they were alone he could do what he needed because Sasuke was his. The only thing he wanted he had all along and he wanted to mark it up so that no one would dare to try and take it away.

It was a dangerous thought. But it was one Sasuke encouraged. One that he seemed to crave and Itachi new that as well as he knew himself. And he acknowledged every deep dark ugly part of himself because all those parts and even himself belonged to Sasuke.

They completed each other. It was that simple. Itachi ran his hands slowly up Sasuke’s legs feeling the cool skin under his hands tremble. Not from exertion. Sasuke was too hardy for that. It was from need. A feeling that Itachi shared.

He gripped Sasuke’s hips in both hands and felt Sasuke buck on him. Even without him moving Sasuke he slid deeper into Sasuke’s heat and only self-control kept him from crying out or thrusting.

But a few drops of sweat ran down his face. Every time was like the first. There was nothing that compared to fucking Sasuke. Nothing else made him feel the way he felt and when Sasuke looked at him he felt complete. He felt sure. It was a feeling even stronger than the one he got when he drove.

He drove himself deep and shuddered at how Sasuke welcomed and wrapped around him. Sasuke’s aroused length brushed him with every thrust. The angry red colour and leaking head proclaiming just how close Sasuke was.

Itachi removed one hand from where it clenched hard on Sasuke’s hip and wrapped it around his brother’s cock. Sasuke jerked with a loud cry his head tossed back. Itachi watched sweat drip down Sasuke’s throat as he felt come cover his chest.

Sasuke’s movement’s slowed. A slower almost torturous grind. Itachi quickened his own thrusts before he jerked and came with a deep groan. He felt himself spill in his brother and felt his body relax. Sasuke’s eyes met his and Itachi smiled as he released his grip on Sasuke’s cock.

He brought the dirtied hand to his lips and watched Sasuke as he used his tongue to remove the evidence of his brother’s orgasm. Heat sparked again in Sasuke’s eyes and he chuckled at how predictable Sasuke was.

Not that he would change anything about that. Not that he really could anyway.

X

Sasuke lay face down on their sheets and allowed his racing heart to slow down. His mind was clearing. His body was sore in all the right places and better yet he was content. He frowned as the matter that had been bothering him came back to the front of his mind.

He turned his head to regard Itachi who was reclining next to him his body relaxed. “If we don’t hear anything from that idiot in a year we are going to visit.” Sasuke muttered.

“That city is a black box.” Itachi pointed out. “And Naruto-kun went to face his demons.” And his past. Sasuke scowled at Itachi and rolled over so he could be nearer.

“Black box or not I know you have ways of finding out what is going on in that city. In the country.” Itachi sighed and Sasuke pressed on. “If it looks bad we’ll go.”

“I’ll keep an eye on the situation.” Itachi sighed. “And if in a year and some we still haven’t heard anything we’ll pay the place a visit.” He wrapped an arm around Sasuke shoulders and dragged him up so that he could kiss Sasuke’s cheek. “Maybe we could expand there. Or pretend that we do.”

“You’re always finding places for me to race.” Sasuke snorted. Itachi smiled against his cheek and against the odds Sasuke found his body hardening again.

“You know what seeing you behind the wheel does to me. Or at least you should. It is just what seeing me behind the wheel did to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You'll see these two again. Eventually


End file.
